Final Fantasy: Crossed Dimensions
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Squall and the gang started to take it easy after beating Ultimecia. You think after fighting a sorceress, things would get easier. Now people from the past and different dimensions join to save their own worlds together.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY, SAILOR MOON OR DIGIMON. I ONLY HAVE A COPY OF FINAL FANTASY EIGHT AND SEVEN, SO DON'T SUE ME AND DON'T SEND ANYFLAMES ALSO. NOTE THIS PLEASE.  
I'M BEGGING YOU TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
This story of Final Fantasy Eight takes place when Squall and his friends had defeated the sorceress Ultimecia and now were doing some extra studying. The class had to learn about the saga before now.  
The adventures of the people who had saved the world before them. Sure  
they were far away from neo-migar, but they still had to study.  
"Now class, can anyone tell me who were the charaters who had save the world.Seifer?"said Quistis. Seifer looked surprised.He hadn't been paying attention and was just was talking to one of his friends.  
"Uh lemme see. Todd, Michele, Alex, Andy, Victor, Sally, Megan, Sake,  
And Mot?" said Seifer. Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing so hard, nearly all of them were laughing with tears in their eyes. Squall snickered.  
"Very funny Seifer. Squall?" said Quistis ,turning to him. Good thing for him he had study this last night.  
"Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind, Aeries Gainsborth, Yuffie Kisargi, Vincent Valentine, Catsith, Red X13, and Barret Grey."Squall replied.  
"Very good. Now can anyone tell what weapon each of them specialized in?" asked Quistis. No one raised his or her hand. Squall sighed and raised his hand.  
"Squall?"said Quitits calling on him.  
"Cloud Strife specialized in swords, Tifa Lockheart specialized in physical attacks, Barret had his gun arm, Aeris specialized in staffs, Cid specialized in spears, Yuffie specialized in Shuriknins, Red X13 also physical, Catisith also physical, Vincent used guns not like Barret." Finished Squall.  
"Excellent." Replied Quistis. "You should have no problem passing the SeeD exam. Class dismissed.  
  
Squall got up and headed for the library. He put his books away in his dormitory and went over to the library. He went to the very back, and saw what he wanted to see. It was the Materia and weapons that the past savers had saved. They didn't uncover where the HIGHWIND was, a magnificent ship. Squall looked at the materia. They were each labeled.  
"Bahaman, Neo Bahamut, Zero Bahamat, Titan, Leviathan, Tornado,  
Choco/mog, Hades, Shiva, and the most powerful one, Knights Of The Round."  
he mumbled. Each of them were a glowing red. Then he looked at the  
green case filled with help materia.  
"Life, Time, Barrier, Heal, All Cure, and etc."said Squall,Then he looked at the weapons.He looked at all of the mastered materia then looked at the past savers ultimate weapons.  
"Confomrer,Ultima Sword,Venus Gospel, Premium Heart , Missing Score,  
Limited Moon, HP Shout, Princess Guard, Death Penalty." Squall came in here to look at the vairous types of weapons.  
"I wonder if these could still be used."mummbled Squall looking at the Ultima sword.  
  
  
Later   
"Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tiliamit, and Zell Dicht. You have a mission." He said. Soon the three of them were off.  
Awhile after some of the missions were completed. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie headed back towards the garden to worn everybody about the incoming missiles. But the garden was having rebellions. They had to fight with another garden master, but soon won. Later after Irvine,Selphie,Zell,  
Rinoa, Squall,and Quistis had the Bahmut, Leviathan,Queazacotl, Shiva, Ifrit and the others, something very strange was happening. Before they had landed in Fisherman's Horizon, They were still on land, and they had the Ragnorok.  
The SeeDs and Rinoa were boarding it when a strange thing had happened.  
There was a blast in the air and everyone looked up.  
"What in the %$#% waz that!?"cried Zell.  
"Looked like an aircraft."Rinoa replied.  
"AN AIRCRIAFT LIKE THAT!!! THAT THING LOOKS ANCIENT!!!"  
shrieked Selphie.  
"Actually,it kinda lookes like an old air craft."said Quitits raising her eyebrows.  
"Wonder if its been hit?"wondered Irvine.  
"Looks to me like a malfunction."replied Rinoa.  
"Let's see where it lands."finshed Squall. They waitied and the mysterious craft crash landed a several meters away from them. Everyone ran towards it and were shocked to see who had came out.  
"CID I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE ENGINE!!!!"cried Barret.  
"YOU JUST SAID IT WAS THE 'THING' IN THE FRONT!!!!"retorted Cid.  
"WHO WAS THE ONE THAT HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA OF FIXING IT HIMSELF!!!!!"cried Vincent.  
"YOU KNEW YOU SHOULD HAVE LET SHEA FIXED IT!?!?"cried Caitsith.   
"NOW YOU TWO ARE IN IT TOO!!!!??"cried Cid.  
"OF COURSE!!!! ITS YOUR FAULT!!!!!"yelled Vincent.   
"DON'YOU THINK WE SHOULD CHEAK THE CHOCOBOS!!!"cried  
Yuffie running to Sakura,her Chocobo, all eight chocobos were fine. They were all gold Chocobos.   
"They seem fine."said Red13.  
Red13,Cloud,Tifa, and Aeris sighed. Yuffie was looking around,she suddenly spotted Squall and the others.  
"CLOUD!!!! WE HAVE COMPANY!!!"screamed Yuffie as she came running back to the others. Cloud and the others turned around to see Squall and the others come out. It was strange. Some of them had the same weapons. Zell and Tifa both used gloves,Squall and Cloud swords, Yuffie and Selphie ALMOST the same thing.  
"Are you guys AVALANCH?"asked Squall stepping up.  
"Who wants ta know?"said Barret stepping out.  
"Hmm,why don't you guys come into the garden with us,to talk and  
any way you might want to see this."added Squall walking towards the garden. Cloud and the others shrugged and followed him. Rinoa was staring.  
"Uh,what did Squall mean by 'you might want to see this'?"Rinoa asked.  
"In the libray there is a section that has THEIR weapons and magic."replied Zell following him into the garden.  
"I'll stay here with the chocobos."said Quistis.  
"Me too."added Selphie.  
  
(In the garden)  
  
"Whoa."Cloud said.   
"What is this place?"wonered Aeris.  
"Its cool!!"said Barret.  
"Hm."Vincent.  
"Interesting."said Red13.   
"Any materia?"asked Yuffie.  
"Can't you think of anything 'sides materia!?"cried Cid.  
"Stop it both of you."said Tifa sternly.  
"This place is um,nevermind."sighed Caitsitch.  
People were staring and pointing and whispering about Cloud and the others.  
"Hey could that be….."said one.  
"Couldn't be.Could it?"added another one.  
"May I ask you something ummm."started Cloud.  
"Squall.Squall Leonheart."replied Squall heading towards the libray.  
"Yeah Squall. Ummm, where are you exactly taking us?"he replied.  
"The libray,going to tell you why everyone is staring."replied Squall as they  
entered the libray.  
"Ms.Norris,may we have the library to ourselves for a couple minutes?"asked Squall. Ms.Norris nodded her head yes and shooed the other people out of the library.   
"Come back here." said Squall, entering a dark room. Cloud and the others were trying to look around, but it was to dark. When Squall opened the lights, it was a huge room with several cases of their things.  
"Our weapons." said Cloud going to his sword.  
"Our materia." said Yuffie. She had missed her Shiva, Leviathan, and others.  
"Here." Said Squall as he opened the cases as their materia and weapons were being backed equipped.  
Cloud had his Ultima weapon back, along with his materia. Bolt, cure, Hades, Zero Bahmut, and the others.   
Later they headed back outside.  
"What kind of chocobos are they?" asked Selphie.  
"Well, they are called gold chocobos." Tifa replied taking her chocobo.  
"Let's take your HIGHWIND to Fisherman's horizon, that's where we're  
going and they can repair your ship, need a ride?" asked Zell, pointing at the  
Ragnarok.  
"No thanks. We're taking our chocobos." replied Yuffie.   
"Umm, I'm riding with Yuffie." said Selphie.  
"Alright." said Squall as the others headed to the Ragnarok.  
Then Cloud and the gang hopped onto their Chocobos, and waited for the ship and garden to take off.   
"I wonder why they're taking their chocbos. They can't run on top of DEEP water. Can they?" asked Rinoa.  
"Alright!!! The HIGHWIND is strapped onto the ship!!!!" called Zell coming on to the bridge.  
"Alright then let's get going." said Squall. As soon as they were ahead with the garden behide them, Rinoa cried out," Look!!! They CAN ride on top of the water!!!" Everyone looked out except for Zell who was piloting the ship, and everyone was amazed that Cloud and the others chocobos could ride on the water.  
"Red13 had to share one with Vincent. But he doesn't look discourage." said Quistis.  
"Wonder why they came back." wondered Squall.  
"I believe I can answer that for you." replied a voice. The two groups looked around and saw a figure approach them in a holographic picture.   
"who're you?" asked Barret gruffly.  
"I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. I've revived Cloud and his comrades, so they can help you fight." replied sailor Pluto.  
  
"Well, there is an enemy, that will join forces with a powerful sorceress. When those two join, you must defeat them both in order for you to sustain peace here." Added sailor Pluto.  
"Also." Smiled Pluto," There will be others to help you, much younger that you, but their enemy had learned to time travel and those two have also joined up with the sorceress." added Pluto.   
"Well, when will these 'surprises' come?" asked Vincent.   
"Once your are at Obel Lake near Timber, that's where you'll find two of the groups, the other one you'll find during a hard battle. That is all I can say for now." Finshed Pluto disappearing.   
"I wonder just HOW young are the others?" wondered Cid.  
"Well, we'll soon find out once we get to Obel lake." replied Rinoa. Soon the guys came back that it was hard, but they had fixed the HIGHWIND, and pressed some button and it made it turn into something like that dragon ship over there.  
  



	2. More Allies

DISCLAIMER: LIKE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PUT INTO  
THIS STORY, SO DON'T SUE ME OR SEND FLAMES. THIS   
  
  
  
  
  
Later once they were at Obel lake………………………………………  
  
"Sooooooo, where are these characters?" asked Red13.  
"Well, Pluto said to look around the lake, so let's look around it." Replied Cloud. Soon everyone was looking around the area until they heard a ripping noise from above.  
"WHAT IN THE #($*&#) WAS THAT!?!?" cried Zell.  
Everyone looked up and saw eight monsters coming down and falling into the lake, everyone gathered around, but before they could check on the monsters, another ripping noise came through and saw eight figures fall into the lake also. The monsters came out and dried themselves off.  
"This is bad for my fur." Grumbled one blue monster.  
"Speak for yourself." retorted a cat looking one.  
"Hey, where are the others?" asked a seal looking one.  
"*giggle* Here they come." Laughed a plant looking one, and everyone saw eight young kids come out of the water. Everyone was shocked!?!?!  
They didn't expect to see kids about eight to ten!?!?!  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M ALL WET!!!!" screamed one in pink.  
"Its cold." sighed a eight year old looking boy in a weird hat.  
"Great, now my hair's all wet." grumbled a blond kid with blue eyes.  
"Hey guys worry about your looks later. Look where we are." said one with goggles. All the monsters and kids stopped what they were doing and saw that they weren't where they use to be.  
"So we're OUT of the digi-world, and into some other known universe?" asked a dinosaur like monster.  
"It looks that way." Added a short young girl about the age eight also.  
"Hey, uh Tai, I think we might have trouble." said a girl with a helmet.  
"I think I see your point." replied Tai and the digimon went next to their respective owners and stood by them. Tai came up to them hesitantly and asked," Excuse me, but do you know where in the world we are?" he asked.  
"No but I think you're suppose to come with us." Replied Squall.  
"Why?" asked Tai quickly.  
"Because some girl named Pluto came to us and said that you might be able to help us." Replied Irvine.  
"PLUTO!?!?!?!" cried the kids.  
"Okay so she was right about sending us to another world." said a red headed kid.  
"I'm Aeris what're your names?" asked Aeris coming up.  
"I'm Tai and this is Agumon."  
"Sora and this is Biyomon."  
"Matt and Gabumon."   
"Mimi and this is Palmon."  
"Joe and Gomamon."  
"Izzy and tentomon."  
"Kari and Gatomon."  
"T.K and Patamon."  
  
"What're your names?" asked T.K innocently.  
  
"Cloud Strife"  
"Tifa Lockheart"  
"Aeris Gainsborth."  
"Cid Highwind."  
"Vincent Valentine."  
"Yuffie Kisargi."  
"Nanaki or Red13"  
"Barret Grey."  
"Cait Sith."  
  
  
"Squall Leonheart"  
"Rinoa Heartily"  
"Zell Dicht"  
"Selphie Taimit"  
"Irvine Kinneas"  
"Quitis Trepe"  
  
"Hey Matt, does Aeris look like someone?" asked T.K  
"Well kinda. She kinda where's pink like Mimi also." Admitted Matt.  
"Hey Cloud." Whispered Aeris. "Doesn't Matt look like you, without the mako in your eyes?"  
"Well…uh…maybe….kinda….yes." replied Cloud nervously. He had had enough of copies last time and hoped that isn't going to happen.   
  
"Now what're we suppose to do?" asked Joe.  
Suddenly there was a blast from the HIGHWIND.  
"I THOUGH THEY SAID THEY REPAIR THE HIGHWIND!?!?!" shrieked Cid.  
"Looks like they couldn't fix what YOU had fixed." retorted Vincent.  
"I'm doing something to shut you up." Said Cid tackling Vincent and soon they were fighting. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, T.K, Kari, Izzy, and the digimon headed towards the ship.  
"Guys do you really think this is a good idea in front of kids?" asked Rinoa.  
"Don't worry about us!! We get fighting a lot from Matt and Tai!!!" replied Mimi.  
  
"HEY!!!!" yelled Tai and Matt in unison.  
"Hmmm, okay, I got a picture of the engine in my computer, now all we need is some tools." Said Izzy.  
"I found some tools right here!!!" cried Sora happily as she showed the others the tools.  
"Great!!! Now everyone but you T.K and Kari I'll give you simpler jobs, and grab a tool and get working. You too digimon." Said Izzy.   
So all the digi-destined, with the help of Izzy instructions, were repairing the HIGHWIND while the teenagers tried to stop Vincent and Cid from fighting.  
"Okay T.K, take that screwdriver and turn the loose screw there in, Kari you take that wrench and turn the accelerator to the left."   
" YEAAAAA!!! OIL TANK!!!!!" cried Joe getting everyone splashed in oil.  
"Quick!! Tai and Matt grab the hammer and wrench and get that oil tank in there!!"  
"Here's some extra oil I found." Said Mimi.   
"Good, when Matt and Tai are done pour that in and then Joe, go and see if you can start it."  
" Got it!" said Joe as he ran into the HIGHWIND, but first he slipped on some oil, he missed while cleaning himself.  
"Okay Joe hit it!!!!" yelled Izzy and Joe started up the engine and it was working.  
"YEAAAAA!!!!!" cried the kids. Even though they were covered in oil and marks, the kids and digimon celebrated.  
  
"Hey, who fixed the HIGHWIND?" asked Zell.  
"I think that answears our questions." Smiled Aeris pointing to the dancing kids.  
" THEY FIXED THE HIGHWIND!?!?!!" cried Squall, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Zell, Irvine, Tifa, and Quistis.  
"I guess that shows you guys, never underestimate a kid. Especially them." Smiled Rinoa.   
All of them headed towards the HIGHWIND, but laughed as soon as they saw all of them slip on the oil and fall down.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" screamed the kids.  
"Gomamon get off of my neck!!!" cried Joe.  
"GATOMOOOONNN!!! GET THE CLAWS OFF!!!" cried Gomamaon.  
"Agumon, would you mind getting off of my legs." Grumbled Tai, glaring.  
" If GABUMON would get off of me I would and could." Retorted Agumon.  
"Well, if SOMEONE could get off of me. I of course is referring to Mimi." Gabumon.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" cried Mimi struggling.  
"BIYOMON NO OFFENSE BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!?!?!?!" cried Sora.  
"I would if Palmon would get off of my wings!!!"  
"Well if Izzy and Tentomon would get off of ME than I could Biyomon."  
T.K and Kari smiled nervously, because they were sitting on the top of the pile and were kinda embarrassed.  
"Nice work you guys." Said Squall, as he and the others help the kids up.  
  
"Yeah better than Cid ever did." Added Vincent smirking.  
"Why you little…………" Cid started advancing onto him.  
"CUT IT OUT!!!!!" screamed Yuffie.  
"How about we camp here?" asked Joe coming out of the HIGHWIND.  
"Well, why don't you guys clean up and we'll talk about what we're going to do." Said Aeris.  
"All right." Sighed the kids and they headed to a secluded area to clean up themselves.  
  
"So what're we going to do?" asked Cloud sitting down.  
"Well we should do something nice for the kids, since they fixed the airship."  
Pointed out Irvine.  
"But what would they want US to do, we're rebels." Barret said.  
"But they seem to have a uncommon power if they were sent here with us." Yuffie pointed out also.  
"Well, why don't we head for the garden. After all, the sorceress is commanding the Galibadia Garden, and we have to stay at the Balamb garden, so why don't we talk to Cid and see what we could do. I think there are some extra double room dormitories, that the kids you guys could use."  
Squall said finally.  
  
"Alright." Agreed everyone and they started talking about some junk. But was suddenly interrupted by a noise where the kids were.  
  
"TAI!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Matt.  
" WHY YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER!!!!!" Tai shouted back.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!" replied Matt.  
" THEN WHAT IS IT!!!!!!"  
"NEVERMIND." Sighed Matt. Suddenly Tai was laughing.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! MATT'S BLUSHING!!!!!"  
"AM NOT!!!!!"   
"THEN WHY IS YOUR FACE AS RED AS BIRDRAMON!?!!? HUH!!!"  
"………….."  
" Hahahahaha WHOA!!!!!!"  
**SPLASH!!!** **SPLASH**  
Then all the kids came back Matt and Tai were almost dry except for their hair.  
"Look at you guys." Giggled Sora.  
" Tai, That's what you get for fighting." Pointed out Kari.  
"Alright. I deserved that." Sighed Tai. Matt snickered.  
"You too Matt!!!!" scolded T.K. Matt sighed in defeat also.  
" So what's the plan?" asked Izzy. Suddenly another blast went through the sky and ten girls and one boy came falling down. Everyone jumped up in surprise. All the girls landed in Obel Lake except for the boy who just jumped onto the falling girls and landed on the land.  
"Brother. I thought Pluto got her landings straight." Sighed the boy, shaking his head.  
"Excuse me but do you know them?" asked Sora coming up.  
"Know them!? ONE of them sent those two groups here." Replied the kid.  
"How old are you anyway?" asked Cloud.  
"Thirteen." He replied flatly.  
"PLUTO!!!!!" cried one of the girls coming out of the water.  
" Sorry." Was all she said.  
"Don't ya think we should do the introductions?" asked a girl with green eyes.  
"ASH!!!!! WHY DID YOU JUMP ONTO US LIKE THAT!?!?!" cried a red headed girl.  
" I didn't want to get wet." Shrugged the boy as if it was nothing.  
"YOU STEPPED ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the red head.  
"Watch it or you'll blow another fuse." The boy shot back.  
Suddenly the sky turned dark and everyone headed towards the highwind since it was the closest and had the biggest room for people to sleep.  
"So who are you?" asked T.K.  
"I'm Serena, Golden Moon."  
"Mina, Golden Venus."  
"Lita, Crystal Jupiter."  
"Amy, Crystal Mercury."  
" Raye, Crystal Mars."  
"Hotaru, Crystal Saturn."  
"Alex, Crystal Uranus."  
" Michelle, Crystal Neptune."  
" Setususana, Crystal Pluto."  
"Misty Crystal Elemental."  
  
"Wasn't there a young boy with you?" asked Selphie. All the girls looked around and saw that he wasn't here.  
"Where is he!?!?!?!" cried Misty.  
" Hey!!! Is that him?" asked Kari looking out the window. Everyone gathered around a window, and saw the kid standing out in the rain.  
"I'm starting to think that he's colder than Squall." Said Irvine.  
" And what does THAT mean?" asked Squall annoyed.  
"He's going to catch an ammonia!!!!" cried Cait Sith.  
"He's doing something." Pointed out Tifa.  
" He's just standing there." Said Zell bored. Suddenly a booming sound of lighting came down and right in front of the kid. Everyone shielded their eyes and saw that eight weapons were with him, two monsters and eight ball shaped objects came falling down into his sack along with the weapons.  
Then he pointed his hand the palm facing at the raining clouds and a blast erupted from his hand and the blast hit the clouds and the sky cleared. He was still soaking wet, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Everyone ran outside and surrounded him.  
"ASH!!!!!! WHY DID YOU USE YOUR POWERS AGAIN!?!?!?!" cried Misty.  
"Does it matter to you?" he asked coldly.  
"Well….um…..oh…..never mind." Replied Misty.  
"Here's your Togepi." Said Ash shoving the egg monster towards her, and Ash also threw to her six balls, that were hers.   
She was shocked!!!! Then she noticed a yellow furball behide Ash's head.  
"Is that Pikachu?" asked Misty.  
"Yeah."  
"So those are your…."  
"Yeah." The sailors looked at him and he saw what they were thinking.  
"No, No and triple no. You can't ride on'em. " replied Ash frowning.  
"Especially you Misty. You know better. You knew It was going to be denied."  
"I thought you might have a change of heart." Replied Misty flatly.  
"Yeah right. The day I'll let you ride'em is after I see Serena and Raye stop arguing."  
"You know that will hardly happen!?!?!" cried Misty.  
"HEY! cried Serena and Raye in unison.  
"I know." Replied Ash. Misty was fuming. Then Ash turned to Cloud, Squall and the others.  
"Okay, we better get going if we want to head back to the garden, Squall was talking about."   
"Umm, what exactly were you guys discussing?" asked Yuffie.  
"Here let me show you."  
Ash turned around and took out four of the balls. He threw them ahead of him and popped out four strange looking birds.  
"What…what are they?" asked Selphie.  
"They are mythical birds." Replied Ash.   
"They're beautiful." Said Aeris. She was going to touch them but Ash stopped her.  
"Sorry, miss. Aeris, but those birds only trust younger kids and me. No offense." Said Ash bowing in apology. Aeris smiled. She patted Ash on the head like she understood him.  
T.K , Kari, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and the digimon stepped forward towards the birds. The birds looked at them. The digi-destined and the digimon were kinda nervous, but they got to pet the birds.  
"Hey, you guys." Said Ash coming up to them.  
"You wanna ride'em?" smiled Ash. The kids were happy.  
"All right!!!" cried T.K and Kari.  
"This is going to be cool!!!" shouted Tai.  
"I hope my hat doesn't fall off." Said Mimi.  
" Prodigious." Said Izzy.   
"I hope I don't get air sick." Sighed Joe.  
" Alright, let me just get on Lugia. Alright, how about, T.K, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon Take Articuno. Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Matt, Mimi, Gabumon, and Palmon take Moltress, and Joe and Izzy why don't you take Zapdos. Don't worry Tai and Matt, Articuno would never hurt kids." Assured Ash. Matt and Tai nodded. Soon everyone was a aboard something. Squall's gang and the inners were in the Ragnorok, Cloud and the outers were in the highwind, and Misty was in the Ragnorok with the inners.  
  
Ash and the others took off on top of the birds. It was great, they felt light. The others were looking at them except for Cid and Zell, because they were driving the airships.   
"This is great!!!" cried Sora.  
"Ya got that right Sora!!!!" shouted Tai in reponse. Sora blushed.  
"I'M SCARD!!!!!!" cried Mimi.  
"Don't worry Mimi, but can you let go of my waist a little bit, you're cutting off my air supply." Groaned Matt.   
"Sorry!!!!" cried Mimi blushing a crisom.  
"Guys look who I have." Grinned Ash holding out a laughing Togeipi.  
"But if that's the egg thing, then what does Misty have?" asked Kari.  
"Here, put these headphones on, and listen and watch through the window."  
Replied Ash. The kids shrugged and put on the earphones.  
  
  
In the Ragnorok……………………………………………….  
  
"Stupid Ash, I bet he just made those things up." Growled Misty. She was or THOUGHT she was holding Togeipi, but it was really a caterpi.   
"Hey Misty!!!" beeped Ash on the telecom. Squall and the others were interested.  
"Look out the window."  
Misty looked out the window and saw Ash holding Toegeipi.  
"Hey Squall, you might wanna cover ya ears after Misty notices that her TOGEPI is gone." Said Ash over the telecom.  
"Why?" asked Squall.  
"You'll proably going to regret it later."  
"Okay."  
"I would hold it in 5…4…3…2…1.."  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHSSSSS KKKKEEETTTCCCHHUUUMMMM!!!!"  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!!!!" screamed Misty.  
"WA hahahahahahah!!!!!" laughed Ash and soon the Catrpie was gone and replaced back with Togepi.  
"Stupid Ash, he knows my stupid bug fears." Grumbled Misty.  
"Prrrrrriiii!!!" cried Togepi happily.  



	3. Sleepover Fun

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF, SO AS USUAL, PLEASE DON'T  
SEND ANY FLAMES OR SUE ME. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER  
I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR SAILOR MOON.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud booming sound came.  
"Squall!!! It's a thunderstorm coming up, if we land now, I can set up the two ships to combine into one whole ship for the storm to pass. So if we go now, I can set up the barrier and we would be protected by it. Th storm should last to about two to about three hours counting." Said Ash on the telecom.  
"Alright, tell Cid and we'll land as soon as we find some place to park the airships." Replied Squall.  
"Got it, see ya in a bit." Finished Ash calling off.  
They landed in a clear area.  
" We need to create the barrier!!" cried Ash.  
"How do we set the barrier up!!!" cried Yuffie.  
"I combine the airships into one big ship, and put a barrier around it, just get inside!!!!" cried Ash, everyone did what they were told, excpet for T.K, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon., they went out looking for food.  
"Everyone safe?" asked Ash, inside the barrier. Everyone nodded.  
"I'm going to stay somewhere else, and if you need to talk to me, go to Izzy's computer." Replied Ash leaving the ships, suddenly a thunder bolt had hit the ground, separating Ash from the others, when everyone looked outside, they saw Ash carrying, T.K, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon to a nearby cave. All of them were soaking wet.   
  
  
" You guys alright?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah, but we're tired, cold, wet and hungry." Replied Gatomon.  
"Here are some extra t-shirts, go to the back of the cave to change, and I have some extra food we can eat." Ash replied handing Kari and T.K some of his extra t-shirts he carried around.  
  
"Thanks." Replied T.K and Kari.  
"Gatomon, Patamon, why don't you help me cook some extra fish, all you have to do is put this stick through the fish and stick it just inside the fire." Said Ash.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the Ragnorok……………………………  
  
  
  
" Well, this storm looks like it'll last for just today." Noted Izzy.  
  
"How'd ya know that Izzy?" asked Zell.  
  
" It was very simple if you just hey!?!?!Mfffppp!!!!" cried Izzy had his mouth covered by the hand of Mimi.  
  
" Please!! I think we all suffered enough when you tell about your theories." Cried Mimi.  
  
" Uh."   
  
" Anyway, How do we get in contact with Ash?" asked Aeris looking out the window.  
" Hey guys!!" cried a voice from Izzy's computer.   
" ASH!!!" cried everyone, coming to that room.  
" Where're T.K and Kari?" asked Matt and Tai.  
" They're with me, they went to get food, but they came to late and I took them with me." Replied Ash.  
Tifa and Aeris giggled.  
" What're you two giggling about?" asked Rinoa.  
" Nothing, umm, can all of you get out of this room for about a second?" asked Tifa.  
" Alright." Replied Cloud confused and everyone left.  
" What do you want?" asked Ash.  
"Could you possibly bring in whisper* whisper* snicker" asked Aeris.  
" You bet!!" replied Ash, laughing.  
  
" Aeris what was that all about?" asked Yuffie.  
" Did Tifa and I ever tell you about the time SOMEONE had to get a bit..er…dressed up?" whispered Aeris grinning.  
" No?" replied Yuffie.  
" Rinoa, Selphie, Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Hotaru, Alex, Michelle, Setsusana and Yuffie, wait until you hear this." Grinned Tifa.  
"Hey!! Can we come?" asked Sora and Mimi.  
" Sure." Replied Tifa and Aeris and they left.  
" I got a feeling it's going to be something I was forced to do something VERY embarrassing." Sighed Cloud.  
" Whaddaya mean?" asked Barret.  
" I am not saying a word." Replied Cloud. Suddenly laughter could be heard.  
  
" NO WAY!!!?"  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!?"  
" HIM!? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT SOME ELSE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT!!"  
" BUT…HOW…DID…HE…GET..THE…STUFF!?"  
" YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE FACE WHEN I MENTIONED IT!?"  
  
  
" HAHAHAAHAHHA"  
" MY STOMACH HURTS FROM ALL THIS LAUGHING!!"  
" I BET I KNOW SOMEONE WHO WOULD LOOK JUST LIKE THAT!!"  
" WHO!?" cried all the girls except for one, the boys couldn't tell from all the laughing.  
" Come closer and I'll tell you."  
" *Whisper* whisper* * giggle."  
"OH MY GOD!!!! HE PROBABLY WOULD!!!" shrieked all the girls.  
The laughter continued.  
  
  
" I wonder what they're talking about now." Frowned Squall.  
Suddenly there was a big 'THUMP!!' and the girls sound of feet scrambling to the sound and something opening and then more laughter.  
" THIS IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!"  
" NICE MATERIAL."  
" MATERIA!? WHERE!?"  
" I SAID MATERIAL, NOT MATERIA!!!!"  
" SOOOORRRRYY."  
" DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD SHOW THE BOYS?"  
"Yeah."   
The door opened and all the boys were waiting.  
" Well, everyone come in here."  
Everyone crowded into the room. It was huge. There was an opened chest.  
" Cloud." Said Aeris grinning. Cloud frowned.  
" I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Growled Cloud.  
" Do you remember when you fell into my flowers?" asked Aeris.  
" Yeah," replied Cloud raising an eyebrow, " What does that have to do with what you're going to show everyone?"  
  
" And remember when we had to go to Corneo's place?" grinned Aeris. Cloud looked confused and then went nervous.  
" Aeris, Tifa, please don't tell me this is what I think it is." Said Cloud.  
"What?" replied Aeris and Tifa a little too innocently.  
" What in da world are those two talking about?" asked Barret.  
" Yeah!!" added Cid.  
" I would also like to know." Added Zell.  
" I wonder why they were laughing so hard." Added Irvine.  
" Sigh, Barret, did you ever wonder how I got to where you were fighting in Sector7, when we were separated?" asked Cloud.  
" Yeah."  
" Well…" started Cloud.  
" Well, Cloud had to do a little, shall we say TASK." Grinned Tifa.  
" What do you mean by that?" asked Tai.  
" Well would you believe that Cloud Strife had to wear THIS!!"  
cried Tifa holding up a silk dress and blond wig. All the guys mouths dropped and fell down, nearly all of them laughing except for Cloud and Squall.  
  
"HAhAHAHAH!!! Ol' spiky wore that!?" cried Barret.  
" I don't believe that!?" cried Zell.  
" Tough guy!? The one who defeated all those monsters wore that!?" yelled Cid, laughing with tears in his eyes.  
" I feel sorry for you." Whispered Squall.  
" Thanks." Whispered Cloud back.  
" That is ridiculous." Said Irvine picking up his jaw.  
  
" But, the only problem is that the dress is too small, and one of us gets to keep it, the wig doesn't fit, but…" started Mimi grinning.  
" Matt would probably look like Cloud when he was younger in the wig and the dress; we don't want to ruin it." Added Tifa.  
" NO WAY!!! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND GET ME INTO THE STUPID WIG!!!" yelled Matt.  
Matt was already backing away from everyone and looked ready to running for his life.  
" Hey Matt!! It can't be that bad!" cried Tai, laughing.  
" THEN YOU PUT THE DRESS ON TAICHI KAMIYA!"  
" MAKE ME YAMATO ISHADA!!!"  
" Taichi and Yamato?" said Quisits pointing at the two fighting boys.  
" That's their FULL name, like mine is shorter for Koushirou." Replied Izzy.  
  
Meanwhile Rinoa and Tifa were looking at Tai to Squall and from Matt to Cloud.  
  
" You know, if we had some hair supplies, we could make Matt and Tai's hair look like Cloud and Squall." Grinned Rinoa.  
  
THAT stopped Matt and Tai from fighting. Even Squall and Cloud were staring at the girls.  
  
"You're…you're joking?" asked Squall," Right?"  
" You think, THEY'RE a younger version of us?" added Cloud.  
  
" Please tell me you're not serious!?" cried Tai getting up.  
" Same here." Added Matt yelling.  
  
The girls looked at each other and grinned.  
" Not a chance." They replied.  
  
" RUN FOR IT!!!" cried Matt and Tai and went zooming into another room with the dust settling behind it.  
  
Almost everyone had sweatdrops forming in the back of their heads.  
  
" Well, there's only one way to find out it they look like Cloud and Squall." Sighed Tifa.  
  
  
  
" Get them?" added Lita.  
" Right." They replied.  
" I'll do it." Grinned Lita.   
" I'll help." Added Alex following Lita.  
" How hard could it be anyway?" asked Alex.  
  
Soon there could screams emitting from the other side of the ship.   
  
" COME BACK HERE!!"  
" NOT A CHANCE!!"  
" I GOT YOU!!!"  
" GABUMON!!"  
" BLUE BLASTER!!"  
" MY FEET ARE FROZEN!!!"  
" FREE!!! YESSSS!!! C'MON GABUMON!!"  
" Alright Matt."   
" COME HERE GOGGLE BOY!!!"  
" THE NAME'S TAI!!! AGUMON!!!"  
" PEPPER BREATHE!!"  
" YEAOOOWWWWW!!!!! HOT!! HOT!!! HOT!!!"  
" C'MON!!!"   
" NOW WE GOT YOU!!!"  
" YIPE!!!"  
" YAHH!!!"  
" ATTACK TOGHTER!!"  
  
" PEPPER BREATH!!!"  
" BLUE BLASTER!!!"  
  
" WE'RE BEATEN."  
  
Then everyone saw Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon running towards another room.  
  
Then they saw Alex and Lita come back in and were both looking frozen and burnt.  
  
" Uh, who's going in round two?" asked Serena as Lita and Alex fainting with swirl in their eyes.   
  
" Tai and Matt: 1and Teenagers: 0" grinned Mimi.  
  
" Let me and Selphie try." Said Yuffie.  
" Fine." Muttered Lita as she was cleaning away the burnt marks on her.  
  
Now came a new series of yells.  
  
" STOP!!!"  
" CAN'T MOVE!!"  
" NEITHER CAN I!!"  
" WE GOT'EM NOW."  
  
"NOT FOR LONG….AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!!"  
"GABUMON DIGIVOVE TO….GARURURMON."  
" HOW IN THE HECK!!!!"  
" BARRIER!!"  
  
" HOWLING BLASTER!!"  
"NOVA BLAST!!!"  
  
" NAH NAH!! MISSED US!!"  
" REALLY!!"  
" WHAT THE!!"  
  
" FIRE BLINK!!"  
"ICE SHOT!!!"  
  
" YEAAAA!!!!!"   
  
Selphie and Yuffie came back with swirls in THEIR eyes.  
" Alright, who's turn?" asked Serena.  
" What going on? Why's Lita, Alex, Selphie and Yuffie all frozen and burned?" asked Ash coming up in the screen and sweatdropped as he saw everyone look at him.  
Except for the digi-destined who were laughing really hard.  
  
" We wanted to see if Tai and Matt would resemble Squall and Cloud here, when they were younger." Replied Aeris rubbing her head.  
" That's all?" why didn't you just tell me?" asked Ash.  
" Why?" asked everyone.  
" I can convince them." Replied Ash.  
" Where are they now?"  
" Look up."  
"HUH!?" and there were Matt and Tai on the top of the ship.   
  
(Inside at least!?)  
  
" Did ya want us Ash?" asked Matt as he came down.  
" Why don't you just go through with it? It'll be over in two minutes." Said Ash.  
"Well, okay." Replied Matt and Tai shrugging.  
" GREAT!!!" said Aeris and Tifa.  
" Do you think we can help?" asked Mina, Raye, and Serena.  
" Yeah." Replied Tifa and Aeris. They headed towards the room they were just in and closed the door.  
  
" Please help us." Groaned Tai and Matt, soon regretting that they had agreed to this.  
  
" I wonder what happens now." Thought Squall and Cloud grimly.  
  
  
20 minutes later…………………….  
  
" Alright." Came a voice from behind the door. The girls filed out and smiled.  
" Okay you guys ready?" asked Mina grinning.  
" C'mon out you two!!" called Tifa.  
" I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST DOING HAIR!!"  
" YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WOULD DRESS US UP!!!"  
  
" Dress them up?"  
" It was my brilliant idea." Smiled Raye.  
  
" BRILLIANT IDEA MY @#*%$$!!! THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA!!! WE ONLY AGREED ON DOING HAIR!!!"  
  
  
" They don't see too happy about it." Said Yuffie.  
" No DUH!! Ninja girl." Retorted Cid.  
" Shut up already fly boy." Said Yuffie sticking out her tongue at him.  
" Oh come out already." Said Raye impatiently.  
" Fine." And as the two boys emerged, everyone's mouth's but Tifa, Serena, Mina, Raye, and Aeris, dropped farther than inhumanly possible.  
  
There stood Matt and Tai with the same hair and CLOTHES as Cloud and Squall. After everyone including Ash picked up his jaw and the others picked up their jaws, and the digimon stopped staring, they started to make comments.  
  
" You did a good job. They look just like Cloud and Squall." Said Selphie.  
" Just what we need, two more hard headed boys." Said Rinoa.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" cried Cloud, Matt, Squall and Tai.  
" Ash? What's going on?" said a voice.  
" Yeah Ash, we were just asleep until we heard someone yelling?" added another.  
" Oh no." thought Tai and Matt. Those were the voices of T.K and Kari!!  
" Nothing now go back to bed, it was just the storm." Replied Ash. Ash didn't know but the screen had turned to him, T.K and Kari.  
  
" *Yawn* Alright. G'night Ash." Said Kari.  
" Night." Added T.K and the camera showed that T.K and Kari were sleeping close together with Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Pigeot, Moltres, and the other pokemon sleeping besides them, keeping them warm.  
  
" That's sooooooo cute!!" the girls said quietly.  
The boys rolled their eyes thinking," Girls!!"  
  
Then a bright light emitted and Tai and Matt were back in their normal clothes and normal hair, and joined the other digi-destined.  
  
An hour and half later………………  
  
  
As the FF8 and FF7 groups were talking, the digi-destined and digimon were falling asleep, and as Cloud noticed this, all fourteen of them had fallen asleep. In pretty cute positions.  
  
Tai and Sora were lying on their sides facing each other; Mimi had fallen asleep leaning on Matt's shoulder and Matt on Mimi's head. Izzy and Joe had just slept on their sides and the digimon were all by their partners fast asleep. (NOTE: Ash had already disconnected with them and fell asleep also.)  
  
Squall put a blanket over them and noted to the others to hit the sack also. Everyone agreed and said their good nights.  



	4. And Into The Garden

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY ( DUH), DIGIMON, SAILOR MOON   
AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I ADD TO THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE OR SEND  
FLAMES, AND ALSO. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
The next morning the storm had cleared up and everyone went outside. It was still really early and the sun was just up. They headed towards the cave they saw Ash head to with T.K and Kari.  
  
They saw a figure come out from the cave and the person yawned, the morning light pouring over him.  
It was Ash.  
  
" 'Yawn' why did I have to wake up." Ash said rubbing his eyes.  
Ash headed towards the lake and washed his face. While he was doing that, he didn't see Misty, Lita Raye, Mina, and Serena sneaking up on him.   
Ash yawned again, and turned around and saw Lita, Misty, Mina,  
And Raye making stupid faces at him right when he turned around, usually this wouldn't scare Ash, if he had been wide awake and prepared, but since he just woken up a couple of minutes ago he was surprised and screamed.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone but T.K and Kari went to see who was screaming and saw Mina, Lita, Serena, Raye and Misty right behind Ash and fall into the lake.  
  
Mina, Lita, Raye, Serena, and Misty were laughing really hard while Ash sat there in the lake putting the pieces together and then screamed making everyone fall back and waking his pokemon, T.K and Kari up like a bullet shot.  
  
" WHY IN THE HECK DID I NEED TO SEE THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!" screamed Ash.  
  
" Ehehehehe." Said the four girls at the raging young man.  
" Ah, be quiet Ash." Said Misty.  
" Lets see how you like it, WATERFALL!!!!" cried Ash and the waterfall hit Misty, soaking her.  
" Why you…" growled Misty.  
" What?" Ash retorted back.  
Then Misty tried to hit Ash with a water attack back, but he dodged and fired rapid water balls, then after that Irvine went and held the two quarreling kids by their collars.  
  
" Now that's enough." Said Irvine.  
He let Misty go, but still held Ash.  
" Uh oh." Said Matt nervously.  
" What?" asked Tifa.  
" Uh, nothing." Grinned Gomamon.  
The digi-destined ran to the cave while Irvine held Ash. Irvine saw Ash silently saying something and saw something forming in his left hand.  
  
" What the…" started Irvine but was later hit by snowballs.  
He let go of Ash and wiped the snow off.  
The FF8 gang was laughing except for Squall.  
  
" That's what you get for trying to be a hero." Said Squall.  
  
" Whatever." Replied Irvine.  
" Hey!? That's Squall's famous line you're stealing!!" cried Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
" What!?" cried the FF7 gang, the digi-destined, and the sailor scouts staring at Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
" Never mind." They replied nervously.  
  
" Hey, where'd Ash go?" asked Aeris looking around.  
" I think he headed to the forest for a little walk." Replied T.K coming out.   
  
" Nice going girls." Said Tai.  
" What!?" cried Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Misty.  
  
" Nothing, we'll go look for him." Said Sora.  
" Alright, we'll be in the Highwind and Ragnork.  
  
" I think it should be, Misty, Raye, Serena, Mina, and Lita, to look for Ash." Said Aeris.  
  
" WHY US!?" they cried.  
  
" Because it was your fault in the first place that he ran off." Replied Yuffie.  
" Yeah." Added Selphie.  
" Alright fine, we'll go and look for him." Grumbled Misty, Serena, Mina, Lita and Raye.  
  
  
Suddenly they heard a blast. Everyone looked toward a mountain shard that flew over his or her heads.  
" I think we know where he is." Said Raye..  
Then Ash came out dusting his hands out.  
" Leave me alone." Was all he said.  
  
" Yeow. That kid may only be thirteen, but he can make his voice like ice." Said Cid.  
  
" You kids want a ride?" asked Cloud.  
" Nah, we're going to ride on our digimon." Replied Kari.  
  
" Those digimon?" asked Cid, staring at the little monsters.  
" How exactly are you going to ride them?" asked Selphie.  
  
" Watch, Agumon!! Warp digivoled!!" yelled Tai.  
" You too Gabumon!!" cried Matt.  
  
" Agumon warp digivoled to WarGreymon!!"  
" Gabumon warp digivoled to MetalGarurumon!!"  
  
" They..they.. turned bigger." Gaped Irvine.  
" That's how." Smiled Matt and Tai.  
  
" Climb on Tai!!" said WarGreymon, and Tai was soon on WarGreymon's back.  
" Matt, can I ride with you, no offense Palmon, but even in your ultimate form, you still can't carry me long distances." Said Mimi.  
  
" It's alright, you can ride with Matt if he'll let you." Replied Palmon.  
" Sure, do you mind, MetalGarurumon?" asked Matt.  
" No." replied MetalGarurumon smiling. He was smiling because there was another reason he believed that Matt let Mimi ride with Matt.  
  
" Palmon digivoled to Togemon, Togemon digivoled to Lillymon!!" and soon the flower fairy appeared.  
  
" I'll be fine Mimi." Smiled Lillymon.  
" Right!" replied Mimi, and she hopped onto MetalGarurumon's back with Matt in the front.  
  
" Tentomon digivoled to Kabutarimon, Kabutarimon digivoled to MegaKabutarimon." And soon the tiny insect was a huge one.  
  
" Alright!! MegaKabutarimon!!" cried Izzy being lifted onto his back. ( MegaKabutarimon's back!!).  
  
" I'll take the water thank you." Said Joe.  
" Gomamon digivoled to Ikkakumon!!, Ikkakumon digivoled to, Zudomon!!"   
  
" Come on Joe, time's a wasting." Said Zudomon.  
" I'm coming." Replied Joe, jumping onto Zudomon's back.  
  
" I'll take the sky with Tai and Matt." Said Sora.  
" Biyomon digivoled to, Birdramon, Birdramon digivoled to, Garudamon."   
  
" C'mon Sora, climb on my back." Said Garudamon.  
" Okay!!" agreed Sora being lifted onto Garudamon's back.  
  
" We'll take with the sky too!!" added T.K and Kari.  
  
" Patamon digivoled to, Angemon!! Angemon digivoled to MagnaAngemon."   
  
" Let's get going T.K." smiled MagnaAngemon, and he bent down and T.K climbed onto his back.  
  
" Gatomon digivoled to, Angewomon!!" and Kari climbed onto Angewomon's back.  
  
" Yesh, I don't think I want to get on the guys' bad side." Said Cid.  
  
" Amazing." Said Aeris.  
" I never knew, that's amazing!!" cried Amy.  
" Who would have guessed." Said Hotaru.  
  
" That looks like fun!!" cried Yuffie and Selphie.  
  
" You two act like eleven years old." Grumbled Barret.  
  
" HEY!!! MOST OF US ARE ELEVEN!!!" cried, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy.  
  
" I'm twelve." Said Joe.  
" And we're eight." Said T.K and Kari.  
  
" We didn't mean to offend you!!" cried Tifa.  
  
" Let's just go." Said Ash, as he hopped onto Lugia's back.  
  
Soon they were on their way to the garden. Later when they had arrived, the digimon went back to their rookie forms, and stood by the kids.  
  
" The kids will have to come with me." Said Squall.  
" Why?" asked Kari. Squall looked at her and replied," Because kids under twelve, have to be supervise, and in uniform."   
  
" UNIFORM!!!" cried the kids.  
" Sorry." Replied Squall.   
" Might as well get this over with." Sighed Matt.  
  
" Selphie, Zell, and Quistis, could you somehow double or triple bunk these guys together?" asked Squall.   
" Yes sir!" they replied.  
  
After Squall and the kids left, Yuffie asked," Why did you say sir?" .  
" Because he's the headmaster here, that means he runs this place with the old one." Replied Quistis.  
  
They showed the FF7 and SM gang to the dormitories.  
  
  
" Now who's going into this one, there are three beds." Said Selphie.  
Cloud, Red13, and Cid raised their hands. Selphie nodded and let them in.  
The next three were Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie and the last one was Barret, Vincent, and Cati Sith. For the SM gang, it was the inner scouts in one, and the outer scouts in another.  
  
" Now that that's all taken care of, don't forget what number your room is." Said Zell.  
" Right," replied Everyone else. So they went their separate ways, exploring the garden.  
  
Cloud and Cid went to the training center. Red13 was resting in the room. Aeris, Tifa, and Rinoa headed to the balcony on the second floor, Barret also went with Cloud and Cid, Cait Sith went to sleep also, as for Vincent, he headed towards the library.   
  
The kids and digimon were in headmaster Cid's office. Squall had to leave, so that Cid could speak to them in private.  
  
" I assume that Squall has told you about the policy here." Said Cid.  
" Yes sir." Replied the kids. Cid nodded and looked them over.  
" I say you would make fine additions to this garden." Smiled Cid. The kids were happy and the digimon started dancing. After the commotion, Edea had appeared with some sort of bundle in her hands.  
  
" These are you new junior seeD uniforms. The kids took them but looked at Edea and Cid strangely.  
" Umm, not to sound rude mister headmaster, but…" started Izzy.  
" Please, call me Cid and call her Edea." Smiled Cid.  
" R..right. Well, we don't know what a seeD IS exactly."   
  
" To put it in easier meanings, it means taking care of people who need our help and protecting the evil from this world." Replied Edea.  
  
" Well, if you put it that way, than thank you sir…I mean Cid." Cried Tai.  
" But, you still need someone to watch over you." Said Cid. " Got anyone in mind? I can suggest some good people."  
  
The digi-destined smiled at each other and said," We have the perfect person in mind."  
  
  
  
" WILL A YOUNG BOY NAMED ASH KETCHUM, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE PLEASE. I REPEAT, A MISTER ASH KETCHUM PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE."   
  
  
" Huh?" wondered Ash. He had been in the library, and had just heard the announcement.   
" Headmaster's office? That's on the third floor. Wonder what they want." Thought Ash. He left the library and headed to the elevator. He went inside and pushed the third floor button. When he reached the office, he entered and was surprised to see the digi-destined in uniforms.  
  
" I'm Ash Ketchum. You wanted to see me…uh..Cid?" asked Ash, uncertainly.  
" Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. These kids here, you see. It's a rule that no kid under twelve, need to be supervised, so these kids have picked you." Replied Cid.  
  
" Me?" asked Ash looking into the kids.  
  
" Yeah!! You can teach us cool techniques!!"  
" And show us neat stuff!!"  
" Teach us how to use weapons!!"  
  
" Alright, I get the point, but you better ask Cloud, Squall or the others with the weapons." Laughed Ash. Then he turned and faced the headmaster and said," I'll do my best sir."  
  
" I have a feeling that you will Ash, you will."  
" Here's you uniform, you have to if you're going to watch over these kids." Laughed Edea  



	5. New Powers and Family

DISCLAIMER: THE SAME OL' DRILL. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF, DON'T   
FLAME ME OR SUE ME, BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE SUED AND PLEASE  
READ AND REIVEW.  
  
  
  
  
Later…………………………………………………………………..  
  
" Wonder what they wanted with Ash?" asked Serena.  
" Yeah, maybe he did something." Replied Raye.  
" How? We just got here." Retorted Alex.  
" There's nothing he could do." Added Cloud.  
" Yet." Growled Misty.  
  
" Gee!! You really have confidence in me don't you!!" cried a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Ash in a uniform, with the digi-destinded.  
  
" Why in the heck are you dressed up in their uniforms?" asked Mina.  
" THEY wanted me to watch over them, some sort of policy here." Shrugged Ash.  
  
" So what are you going to do?" asked Irvine.  
" I need to give the kids something, then I'll decided from there." Replied Ash shrugging.   
Then they walked out of the garden.  
  
" What're you going to give us?" asked T.K.   
" First, give me your crests." Said Ash. The digi-destined looked at each other then agreed. They took off their tags and crests and then handed them over to Ash. They stepped back and watched what was going to happen. Ash took the crests and then he held all eight of them in front of him and then a light was glowing around the objects and then they were floating in midair.  
  
" WHA!!??" cried everyone but Ash. Then the tags suddenly disappeared and then the crests were just floating there and then the crests appeared to be forming into a armlet of some sort, with the crest symbol on it and then they floated back to their respective owners. The kids looked at them in awe and then grabbed the crests. The glow died down and then the kids were holding up the crests as if they were made for armlets.  
  
" What did you do?" asked Mimi finally.   
" I took the power of your crests and enchanted them to be about five times stronger than your regular ones.  
  
" If you put them on, it will never be used of evil, for only you can touch it."   
"HUH?" was the reply of the digi-destined. They looked at each other and tried to grab another person's armlet. Their hand went right through it!?  
  
" HEY!! Thank you Ash!!"  
  
" Alright. Maybe we can talk Squall, Cloud and the others into teaching you about weapons." Ash said.  
  
Just then, Squall and Cloud came to the groups.  
  
" Hey Ash." Said Cloud.  
" …………" added Squall.  
  
" What's up?" asked T.K.   
" Squall and I wanted to talk to Tai, Kari, Matt and T.K alone for a minute." Replied Cloud, elbowing Squall. Squall glared at Cloud.  
Cloud just stuck his tongue   
  
" Alright. When you guys are done, later I'll get everyone together and I'll show you your powers, weapons and other things. So after you're done, do whatever you want." Replied Ash, and him and the other digi-destined left and headed back to the garden.  
  
  
" What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Matt. Cloud got on one knee and smiled. " Ask T.K and Kari about that first."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Well, we kinda asked Squall and Cloud if they could be our older brothers, because we all resemble each other very much." Replied Kari.  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other, then at T.K and Kari, then finally at Squall and Cloud.   
" Sure. We could always have another member of the family be with us." Smiled Tai.  
  
' Hey. Let me be the guardian of your new kid brother Squall.' Said Bahamut.  
'Yeah!! And let me be the guardian of Kari.' Added Alexander.  
' Alexander, you're too hyper for a robot.' Sighed Eden. Alexander snorted.  
'Well, you're too serious mister-I'm-way-more-powerful-than-you.'  
' Whatever.' Replied Eden.  
' Hey!! That's Squall's best line you're stealing Eden!!' yelled Quezacotl.  
' SHUT THE FREAK UP ALL OF YA!! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!' shouted Diablos angrily.  
'Anyway, can Alexander and I be guardians of your new acquired siblings before we were RUDLY interrupted?' asked Bahamut. Squall agreed. But he was temporary having a headache, from the arguing guardian forces in his head. When they had stopped arguing, or, to be precise, exactly when they started to use their attacks, Squall was thinking he was going to have major headaches from here on in.  
  
" Tai and Kari. Give me your hands." Commanded Squall. Tai and Kari looked at each other and shrugged and each grabbed Squall's hands. Squall closed his eyes and equipped Alexander to Kari and Bahamut to Tai.  
  
'Glad to meet you Tai' said Bahamut. Tai looked around wildly.  
" Who in the world said that!?" cried Tai.  
  
' Ditto for me too!!' said Alexander.   
" Huh? Who's there?" wondered Kari aloud.  
  
Squall explained that he had given Bahamut and Alexander to Tai and Kari as guardians that would help them along with Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
" Thanks Squall!!" cried Kari and ran up to Squall and gave him a hug. Squall returned the gesture by hugging Kari back. Tai just gave thanks.  
  
  
" Here, Matt you can have the new Bahamut Zero, and T.K can have Knights of the Round Materia." Said Cloud handing each of them a red orb.  
  
" Cool!!" cried Matt and T.K. " Thanks Cloud!!"  
  
" Just don't tell Yuffie. She's been at me wanting those two, because they are the strongest summon materia." Grinned Cloud. T.K and Matt grinned back, when suddenly the red orbs in T.K's and Matt's hands glowed a crimson red and surrounded T.K and Matt in a crimson glow.   
  
" What's happening to you guys?" asked Tai.  
  
Suddenly a bright light blinded the groups and only Matt and T.K were able to see through the light, and were amazed at what had come to them from the orbs.  
  
' We are the knights of the round you have in your possession young one. We are now being transformed into the forms with out the orbs and will be in your minds like your friends.' Said one of the knights.  
  
' As it is the same fate as me' added Bahamut Zero. They walked towards T.K and Matt and then when into a misty form and floated to them and surrounded them in an aura and then the light and aura around them faded and everyone opened their eyes.  
  
Cloud went up to them and asked what had happened.  
  
" You know about the GF, or GUARDIAN FORCES in this world that act kinda like your summons Cloud?" asked Matt. Cloud replied," Yes. I know all about them now."  
  
Cloud looked over at Squall and Squall shrugged in a gesture that said that he would explain everything about this world to you later.  
  
" Well, the orbs are broken, and we think they're now acting as GFs." Replied T.K.  
  
" That would probably explain the strange voices I heard from the original materia orbs that those two were born from." Said Cloud thoughtfully.   
  
" You mean these aren't the originals?" asked Matt and T.K. Cloud shook his head and took out two red orbs from his Ultima weapon and showed them to everyone.  
  
" These are the originals that those two were born from, when I mastered them." Replied Cloud.  
" So what you are saying is that, when you have acquired enough experience, you are able to master these 'materia orbs', another one is born right after it is mastered?" asked Squall.  
  
" In the way that you had put it. Yes." Replied Cloud, putting away the materia and his Ultima weapon. Suddenly Tai remembered something from earlier.  
  
" Hey Squall!!" asked Tai, looking up at Squall. Squall looked down and went on one knee to talk to Tai.  
" What is it?" Squall replied.  
" Well, I guess I have two questions. One: Can you, Cloud, and the others teach us how to use our weapons, once Ash gives it to us?" asked Tai. Squall and Cloud looked at each other and nodded a yes.  
" Alright!! Now the second question is, do you have any family here, because me and Kari would like to meet them." Finished Tai.  
  
Squall sighed." Well, I do have a little sister and father here. My mother died when I was born I think."  
  
" Can we meet them today?" asked Kari coming up.  
" I guess. I can get Zell to pilot the airship for me." Said Squall.  
  
" I'll tell the others where you've gone." Said Matt to Tai.  
" Thanks man!!" replied Tai happily.  
" No problem. But when you get back, you have to tell us what it was like." Grinned Matt.  
" Ha!! Deal." Laughed Tai.  
  
" Okay, Kari, would you go and get Zell for me please?" asked Squall. Kari smiled and ran off to find Zell.  
  
" I'll see you in a little bit Cloud. I still have some questions for you as you do for me." Said Squall, grinning.  
  
"Fine then. You've got yourself a deal." Added Cloud. They looked at each other and laughed. They were laughing because they were acting the same way that Matt and Tai were just a little while ago. Matt had already headed into the garden and Tai was with Cloud and Squall waiting for Zell.  



	6. The Past Meets The Future!!

THE SIXTH CHAPTER AND THANKS TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR,  
ARIGATO!! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN   
THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THE POWERS AND OTHER STUFF MAYBE. SO PLEASE ENJOY IT AND READ  
AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
Soon Tai, Squall and Kari left for Estar, while everyone else lounged around.  
Well, everyone except for the digi-destined and Ash.  
  
" You really want to do this, and start with out Tai and Kari?" asked Ash, raising an eyebrow.  
" Why not!! Besides, all we asked you to was explain our powers." Replied Matt. Ash sighed. "Fine then."  
  
'Anyway, it's a good thing I told them before they left.' Thought Ash.  
  
" You can create your own attacks by calling upon your element, and you are able to use your digimon's attack. For example. Matt, if you were to transform right now, and when you do, you would be able to access your digimon's most powerful attacks, like the Metal Wolf Claw. Without the transformation though, you can only access your digimon's rookie level, but in Kari's case, champion." Explained Ash.  
  
' That's simple enough, but how do we transform?' thought Izzy.  
  
" To transform, all you have to do is raise your arm with the crest armlet on it, and call out your crest and add power up." Replied Ash. " So, do I need to explain anything?"  
  
All the kids shook their heads no.  
" Alright then, you guys test out your powers, but stay away from the garden, okay. Oh!! I forgot one minor detail. You have some sort of flying mechanism equipped to your suit when you transform, so you'll be able to fly too." Added Ash smiling.  
  
He then left for the garden, to finish up some work, in his room.  
  
" Well, what're we waiting for!! Let's try our powers out!!" yelled Matt.  
"YEAH!!!" added in the other digi-destined. The digimon just watched with interest.  
  
" Alright, FRIENDSHIP CREST POWER UP!!!"  
" SINCERITY CREST POWER UP!!!"  
"RELIABLILITY POWER UP!!!"  
"KNOWLEDGE POWER UP!!!"  
" LOVE POWER UP!!!"  
" HOPE POWER UP!!"  
  
" This reminds me of the legend I once heard." Stated Tentomon.  
" Was is the one about the crest turning into transformation device?" asked Gomamon.  
" Yeah, you heard it too?" replied Tentomon.  
" Yeah!! A Dolphmon told it to me!!" replied Gomamon.  
  
  
While the digimon were talking, elements started to surround the digidestined.  
  
Matt was surrounded by ice and he was encased in one. Then when he opened his eyes the ice that shattered around him started to form into clothing and attached itself it Matt.  
When Matt was completely armored, he stood in some chest armor with the crest of friendship on the front, he had pants, which also had gauntlets. He had a helmet that covered his eyes and hair. (AN: In the beginning, when Ash received those weapons, well, these were it.), and his armor was dark blue and light blue. Izzy, Joe and T.K had what Matt had except, Izzy's was a purple and violet color, and his crest on the front, Joe's was a silver and black color, and his crest on the front  
T.K's armor was a green and yellow green color, with his crest on the front.  
  
  
Mimi's outfit, was almost like the sailor scouts. She had on the sailor top, with her crest in the middle of the pink bow. She had on green goggles to hide her face, and had the same white gloves as the scouts. He skirt went down a little pass her knees and it was green. He outfit was almost identical to that of Lita's sailor suit. Except her hair was in a long braid instead of a ponytail and also she had boots like Lita.   
  
Sora's outfits was almost like Raye's, except take the purple out for yellow. Her crest was in the middle of her yellow bow, and her skirt was red, just like Raye's was. Like Mimi, Sora had on red yellow goggles, covering her eyes, and had the same gloves as the sailor scouts. Instead of high heels, Sora had boots, much like Alex, except they were red.   
  
'Whoa, Mimi looks….cute. Wait, did I just say MIMI looked CUTE!?' thought Matt wildly, looking at Mimi. In his opinion, right now, she did look nice in her battle outfit.  
  
'Matt looks cool in that gear. Well, he did call himself the cool looking one.' Mimi laughed at that,' Oh well, but still, he looks pretty hot right now.' Mimi giggled at the thought.  
  
Everyone was admiring their armor, when a portal opened and a spider like digimon, with a mummy like digimon, followed by a Mammothmon, a thundermon, golemon, knightmon, and an okuwamon.  
  
" Drat, we're too late to get the armlets." Said the spider like digimon.  
" Well, we can always get rid of the kids and get the armlets." Said the mummymon.  
  
" In a million years!!!" shouted the digi-destined.  
  
" What was that brats!!" shouted the spider. " My name is Arukenimon."  
" And I'm Mummymon."  
  
" And we would like you to hand over those armlets you have." Said Arukenimon.  
" Not so fast Arukenimon!!" shouted a voice.  
  
"HUH!?" cried the digi-destined, as they turned to see who had yelled that.  
Eleven people came out of another portal, and were looking at the two digimon and their army when they had appeared.  
  
  
" You aren't going anywhere!!" shouted a guy with goggles.  
" Yeah!!" added the others.  
"We thought you were through!! Now we're going to get through you!!" shouted a purple haired girl.  
" Hold it!!" cried Mimi. The people who had arrived looked at her.  
Actually, they couldn't really see her, they really only saw Mimi from a VERY far distance.  
" This is OUR battle right now!! So stay out of it!!" shouted Mimi.  
" But we know how they fight, AND they have an army if you're not blind." Shouted a purple longhaired girl.  
  
" Well, just sit out this one and watch us, besides, we have help!! DIGIMON DIGIVOLVE!!" cried Mimi.  
  
The eleven people who had arrived gawked. They also had with them something hiding in the bushes.  
  
(AN: When the original digi-destined transform into their warrior forms, and since they and their digimon are connected, the kids give their digimon the ability to a warp digivolve   
  
" GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……METALGARURUMON!!"  
" PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……...ROSEMON!!"  
"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……MARINEANGEMON!!"  
"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…..HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!"  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……PHONIEXMON!!"  
"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…..SEPHARIMON!!"  
  
(AN: Gomamon's mega form attacks I didn't know, but I think I had it right, the attacks, some of them I know like Wargreymon, MetalGarururmon, Herculeskabuterimon, and Rosemon. Magnadramon,( Gatomon), MarineAngemon, Phoniexmon, and Sepharimon, I'm just going to make up attacks. So bear with me if you know those attacks of the digimon I didn't know.)  
  
"Oh, we forgot OUR introductions." Grinned Joe.  
  
" I'm the warrior of the ice, Freeze!!" shouted Matt.  
" the warrior of the plants and earth. Gaia!!" shouted Mimi.  
" Warrior of the wind, Gale!!" shouted Sora.  
" Warrior of thunder and lighting, Raider!!" cried Izzy.  
" Warrior of the waters, Aqueous!!" cried Joe.  
" And warrior of hope, Virtue!!" cried T.K.  
  
" And we are the Digi-Warriors!!" all of them cried together.  
  
'Man, I'm no good with this leading stuff, I wish Tai was here, but I have to go through with this, everyone on the team needs a temporary leader, and I'm it.' Matt thought grimly.  
  
" So, DARE to challenge us web head?" grinned Mimi, pointing at Arukenimon.  
  
Arukenimon gulped. Even she knew that they couldn't defeat the kids and SIX MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON!! Then she saw the garden and smiled.  
  
" All control spire digimon!! Aim for that thing and attack!!" yelled Arukenimon. While the digimon ran for that Arukenimon and Mummymon tried to escape.  
  
" Izzy." Was all Matt said.  
" They aren't real digimon, they are just like dolls." Stated Izzy, frowning.  
  
"DIGIMON!! GO AND PROTECT THE GARDEN!!!" shouted Matt. " Virtue, Raider, Gaia, go after Arukenimon and Mummymon, the rest of us will handle the other digimon."  
  
" And what about us?" asked a girl with pink hair.  
" YOU just stay there and try not to get sighted, unless you want to be digital food for the fake digimon." Replied Aqueous, sternly.  
  
" Eerrrrr, he has a point. With us, we could just be in the way." Said a girl with a camera.  
" Yeah, but its hard watching this battle without doing anything." Added a boy in a white hat.  
  
" We can't do anything about it now, we'll just have to sit this one out like they said." Sighed a boy with violet eyes.  
  
  
Back to Squall……………………….  
  
" This place is so….so…futuristic." said Tai admiring the buildings, from the little seat that took them to the presidential residence.  
" You got that right. This place is cool, right Gatomon?" asked Kari. Gatomon stared and nodded her head.  
" What do you think Agumon?" asked Tai.  
" This place is really high tech." Replied Agumon.  
  
" Here we are." Said Squall.  
" YEOW!! THAT'S THE PRESIDENTIAL RESIDENCE!? IT'S A HUG E BUILDING!!" cried Tai, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon.  
  
" Heh, wait till you see the family." Grinned Squall. They walked in.   
  
" Is that you Squall?" asked a voice. Kari was surprised and saw a man in a strange outfit.   
" Hello Kiros. Is my father busy?" asked Squall.   
" No, he's just doing some paper work. Follow me please." Replied Kiros, and led Squall, Tai, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon towards the office.  
  
There were two people there. A man that resembled Squall a bit and a young girl.  
  
" Squall, this is a surprise." Said the man.  
" Yeah, but I have a surprise for you dad." Said Squall. The man looked surprised.  
" Hmmm. Yeah, okay." Replied the man.  
" C'mon out Tai, Kari." Said Squall.  
  
" What's wrong Tai?" asked Agumon.  
" THAT DINOSAUR TALKED!?" yelled the four people in the room.  
" What? You've never seen a talking dinosaur?" asked Agumon surprised.  
  
" Or a talking cat?" added Gatomon.  
  
Everyone in the room stared at the two digimon and while they were looking at them, Squall, Tai, Kari and the digimon were starting to sweatdrop.  
  
" Errr, maybe we should have kept our mouths shut Agumon." Whispered Gatomon.  
Agumon nodded. "Yeah, and let Tai and Kari to the introductions."  
  
" Come on out you two." Said Squall.   
" Not yet." Said Kari.  
" Yeah, we want them to talk to Agumon and Gato…HEY!!!!" cried Tai, as Squall suddenly did a backwards flip and landed behind them and Tai and Kari were staring at Squall who smirked at them.  
  
" NOW will you talk to my father and sister?" asked Squall. Tai and Kari sighed.  
" Fine. We give in."   
The two of them stepped out and introduced themselves, along with their digimon partners.  
  
" I'm Kari. I'm eight years old, and a digidestined." Said Kari.  
" And I'm Tai. I'm eleven years old and the leader of the digidestined." Added Tai.  
  
All of them sat down and talked about what was with the talking monsters and all. Once everything was cleared up, everyone talked to some one.  
  
Tai was talking to Kiros and Ward, asking what Laguna was like. Kari was talked with Ellone, and Gatomon was with her as Agumon was with Tai. Squall and Laguna FINALLY had a talk, and talked some things out between them.   
  
" So you say that Squall accepted you and your sister as siblings right now?" asked Kiros interested.  
" Yep!! Right now, and forever even in another world, Kari and I will still think of Squall as an older brother." Grinned Tai.   
" Thanks to you and that girl Rinoa, Squall's been acting more, more, more…" Kiros tried to say.  
  
" Human?" asked Tai.  
" Less like a robot that follows only commands?" added Kari.  
" The silent guy?" followed Agumon.  
" More active?" added Gatomon.  
  
" HEY!! I RESENT THAT YOU GUYS!!" yelled Squall, looking at his siblings laughing their heads off along with their digimon. Ellone giggled. Laguna and Kiros laughed, and Ward just smiled.  
  
Back to the digi-gang……………………….  
  
  
By now, the kids had arukenimon and mummymon caught in a trap of ice, thanks to Matt. Arukenimon and Mummymon were tied up and couldn't use their attacks.  
  
  
The garden was protected by the digimon thanks to Matt's instructions, and the fake digimon couldn't get pass them.  
  
But suddenly Arukenimon suddenly had gotten the advantage.  
  
" CONTOL SPIRE DIGIMON!!! HEAR ME OUT AND COMBINE TOGETHER!!!"  
  
The fake digimon stopped attacking and suddenly backed up, until they were back to back. A bright light came and when it died down, all the digimon were combined into one huge being. It was a little smaller than the garden, but had aspects of the digimon it was formed into. It had the knightmon's shield on the back along with the sword. It had   
Okuwagamon's wings and head with the scissors claw.   
  
" This is gonna hurt." Said Mimi looking at the beast.  
" We need more help!!" yelled Joe.  
" We can't call the others, because they're busy, and remember we put the silence shield on it so that no one would hear it!!" cried Izzy.  
" We have to call Tai!!" yelled Matt.  
" Also Kari!!" yelled T.K.  
" Fine then. T.K, try talking to them with your power." Said Sora, " We'll try to weaken this monster before they arrive."   
  
" Got it!!" yelled T.K, and he started to concentrate and then he was glowing a yellow-green color around him and then he managed to get to Kari.  
  
" C'mon ugly!!" yelled Joe. He put his hands together and shouted, " AQUA SNAKE BITE!!" and water shoot out of his hands and formed into a snake and crashed in to the monster. It was good, but did minimal damage.  
  
" Darn!! This thing is going to be hard. DIGIMON!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND PROTECHT THE GARDEN!!" yelled Matt, as he noticed that some of the digimon were trying to get to them and help them.  
  
" But what about you and that monster!?" shouted Sepharimon worried.  
" Yeah!! We don't want anything to happen to you guys!!" added MarineAngemon.  
" Don't worry!! Once the others get here, it shouldn't be any trouble!!" shouted Matt.  
" Now just go and keep harm away from the garden.!!"  
  
" Alright you guys," said MetalGarurumon," we have to protect the garden, or we won't have a place to stay anymore." The other digimon shouted in agreement.  
  
  
" Hiyyyyaaa!!!" screamed Mimi and Sora as they both did kicks and punches on the monster. It worked, but like Joe's aqua snake, it did minimal damage. They went on like this, never noticing that Arukenimon and Mummymon had escaped from the cage.  
  
" We'll be back, digi-brats." Said Arukenimon.  
  
  
Back to Squall, Tai, and Kari……………….  
  
'Kari!! Are you there? Answer me please!!' yelled T.K telepathically.  
" Huh!? T.K? Where are you?" asked Kari aloud, holding her head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kari.  
  
'I'm speaking to you telepathically. You have to come back!! Some mega evil digimon are here, and made a whole bunch of fake digimon made out of something called control spires, combine into one being and we're all transformed, but are attacks are doing hardly any damage. And I can't do any attacks with out you, because we both need to be together to use our powers. You gotta hurry!! AHHHHHH!!!!' cried T.K and the line was silent.  
  
'T.K? T.K!? T.K SPEAK TO ME!!' yelled Kari into her mind, but there wasn't any response. Kari stood up quickly and turned to Tai and Squall.  
  
" We have to get back now!! The other digi-destined are in trouble and they need our help!!" yelled Kari.  
  
" Okay. Bye Laguna, Ellone, Kiros and Ward. It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again!!" said Tai. He waved good bye and he, Squall, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon, ran out of the presidential estate all the way to the airship, where Zell was reading a combat king magazine. Squall explained the situation, and Zell put the ships engine's on max. On  
the ship, Kari explained the whole situation. Tai was shocked. When they were over the city of Balamb, Tai and Kari transformed.  
  
" COURAGE CREST POWER UP!!"  
" LIGHT CREST POWER UP!!"  
  
" I am Inferno!!" shouted Tai, just like Matt and the other boy's battle suits, it was the same thing only it was orange and red.  
  
Kari's battle suit was exactly like mini-moon, with out the little buns on her head, and had pink goggles on, like Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Call me Twilight!!"  
  
"Squall!! Open the hatch!!" yelled Tai.  
"Okay!!" yelled Squall and he opened the hatch and Tai, Agumon and Kari and Gatomon jumped out of the ship, and that's when Agumon Gatomon digivovled.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO………WARGREYMON!!"  
"GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO……..MAGNADRAMON!!"  
  
When the two digimon transformed, Tai got on WarGreymon's back, standing on it like a surfer does on a surfboard and Kari rode Magnadramon all the way down on her digimon.  
  
  
Back at the bottom……………….  
  
  
"C'mon Tai!!" growled Matt, dodging the attacks that were sent by the evil digimon.  
  
"Guys!! The spider and mummy escaped!!" yelled T.K, everyone turned around and saw that indeed Arukenimon and Mummymon had escaped.  
  
"Shoot!!" yelled Aqueous.  
  
Suddenly, the evil digimon took the advantage of the kids distraction to its advantage and powered up and fired.  
  
It was too late, when they all turned around and saw the attack coming towards them.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" yelled Mimi.  
  
"FIRE WALL!!"  
  
The kids looked up and saw that an attack had sent to cut off the attack. Everyone looked at the new comers and yelled out,  
"ALRIGHT!! YOU GUYS FINALLY MADE IT!!!"  
  
"Fight now, talk later." Said Tai.  
"So what do we do?" asked Matt.  
  
"You guys tried your own attacks right?" asked Tai.  
"Yeah, and it hardly worked." Replied Joe.  
"We all attack at once and combine our DIGIMON'S attack." Said Tai.  
  
"Okay." Replied the others.  
  
They all surrounded the monster and then powered up. The people from the bushes all stared, at what the kids were going to do.  
  
"TERRA…."  
  
"FIRE…"  
  
"METAL WOLF…"  
  
"PETAL…"  
  
"WAVE OF…"  
  
"GIGA ELECTRO…"  
  
"ANGEL…."  
  
"DRAGON'S…"  
  
  
Right now, the evil digimon looked pretty scared at the energy that the kids were gathering and started to back up.  
  
"FORCE!!"  
  
"CLAW!!"  
  
"STORM!!"  
  
"SMILES!!"  
  
"SHOCKER!!"  
  
"BEAM!!"  
  
"BREATH!!"  
  
The combined attacks of the kids formed together and then hit the digimon. The digimon screamed and then was no more.  
The kids smiled and jumped around. Squall had Zell land the airship behind the garden. Suddenly Izzy remembered the people behind the bushes.  
  
"You people can come out now." Said Izzy.  
"People?" asked Tai, looking at Izzy.  
"You mean some new people from another dimension came here while we were gone?" asked Kari.  
"Yeah!! The portal opened with out Pluto to mess it up and they ran out and they seem to know a lot about the two digimon we fought." Added T.K.   
"Hey Kari," whispered T.K, "Let's sneak away and grab some fruit. I saw some apple trees back there."  
"Yeah!!" replied Kari. So T.K and Kari ran off into the forest without anyone noticing that they were gone. While T.K and Kari disappeared, they de-transformed.  
  
"So, are you guys going to wait 'till Christmas, or are you coming out?" asked Tai.  
"Pushy." Retorted a girl. But they all stepped out. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe's eye's bugged out. For the people who had stepped out, well, six of them actually looked like them, and two of them looked like T.K and Kari.  
  
"Why don't you get out of you battle outfit right now?" asked a young boy.  
"Okay." Replied Matt. They went back to their garden uniforms and the new kids stared at them.  
  
"What're your names and digimon's names?" asked Sora, weakly.  
  
"Taichi Kaimiya."  
"Sora Takanouchi."  
"Izzy Izumi."  
"Joe Kido."  
"Yamato Ishida or Matt."  
"Mimi Takawachi."  
"Daivs Motimoya.  
"Cody."  
"Yolei."  
"Ken."  
"Takeru Takashi or T.K"  
"Hikari Kaimiya or Kari"  
  
"What're your names?" asked Yolei.  
"You just said them." Replied Matt weakly.  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Fine. I'm Taichi, the leader of the digidestined and the bearer of the crest of courage."  
"Yamato Ishida bearer of the crest of Friendship.  
"Mimi, bearer of the crest of Sincerity."  
"Sora, bearer of the crest of Love."  
"Joe, bearer of the crest of Reliability."  
"Izzy, bearer of the crest of knowledge."  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN THAT YOU GUYS CAN BE US!!!" yelled Taichi (Older).  
"Too bad buddy, but HEY!!" yelled Tai.  
"What?" asked Matt.  
" You remember how Ash said, that only WE would be able to take off the armlets, well, if they're really our future selves, then they would be able to take the armlet off!!" replied Tai.  
"That's a great idea Tai!!" said Sora.  
"You'd agree on anything for him, wouldn't you." Grinned Mimi, whispering in Sora's ear. Sora went scarlet.   
"Same with you and Matt." Grinned Sora.  
"Hey." Then both of them giggled. Tai and Matt looked at the two of them.  
  
"Girls, I'll never understand what they say and they giggle too much for my liking." Said Tai, groaning.  
"Ditto to that." Added Matt.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TAICHI AND YAMATO!?" screamed Mimi and Sora.  
  
" N..nothing!! Nothing at all Sora, Mimi." Replied Tai and Matt nervously.  
"Good."  
  
The older versions of Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora sweat-dropped.  
  
Then the younger digi-destined stepped up to their older selves.  
  
"If you can take these armlets off of us, then you really are our future selves." Said Tai.  
"That doesn't seem too hard." replied Ken. Joe looked at Ken and replied," Our armlets only can be taken off by the bearers of the crest in which is on it."  
  
" Okay. Here goes nothing." Said Tai(Older). He reached down to Tai's (younger) arm, with the armlet, and then he touched it and it came off!!  
  
" Well, if my older self can do it, then so can your future selves." Grinned Tai. (younger).  
" Can we transform too?" asked Tai. (Older). Tai (younger), looked at him and replied.  
" Nope. You some how still have a little of the crest power left within you, but you gave the full power to someone else, and still that person wouldn't be able to, because we feel that he has two crests and only one can be used by one person."  
Replied Tai.  
  
" Uhhh. Hey. If you guys are THEIR younger selves. T.K, Kari, where are YOUR younger selves?" asked Yolei.  
" Huh!?" yelled Tai and Matt.   
  
(AN: FROM NOW ON, I'LL GO BY THE FULL NAMES FOR MOST OF THE KIDS, AND PUT THE YOUNGER OR OLDER CAPTION, IF THEIR NAME DOESN'T CHANGE THAT MUCH. SO TAICHI WOULD BE THE OLDER TAI, SAME WITH JYOU WITH JOE.)  
  
Tai and Matt stared at their younger sibling's future self.  
  
Suddenly a yell was heard.  
  
" KARI!!! GIMME BACK MY HAT!!"  
  
Everyone turned and saw T.K and Kari running from the forest behind their older selves.  
  
The older versions of the group stared at the little scene going on.  
  
Kari was holding T.K's green hat, like it was holding something, and T.K was running after her, trying to get it back,  
  
"Awwwww!!" Kari, you're so cute!!" said Yolei.  
"Is that you T.K?" asked Cody staring at the younger version of his DNA digivolved partner.  
"Yeah." Replied T.K embarrassed.  
  
  
"GIMME MY HAT BACK!!! IT IS NOT A BUCKET FOR THE APPLES!!" yelled T.K, running after Kari, holding the hat with the apples with it.  
  
"But T.K!! It's the perfect size and shape for the bucket, and since you didn't bring your backpack, we all have to use what we got as Izzy would say!!" Kari yelled back. Izzy now looked kind of embarrassed.  
  
"But Kari!!!" yelled T.K, he was still chasing Kari all over the place. T.K and Kari were running around all the groups. The younger digi-destined just sighed and the older digi-destined stared and the older versions of T.K and Kari, were very embarrassed.  
  
"Did you two always act like this?" asked Ken, still staring at the younger T.K and Kari.  
Takeru and Hikari just sighed.  
"Not usually. Hikari never did anything like this before." Replied Takeru. "And I'm glad she didn't."   
"What's that suppose to mean Takeru?" asked Hikari.  
  
Then T.K tripped and he started to cry.  
"Wahhhh!!!" cried T.K, as he fell into the dirt. Kari looked back and gasped. She gave T.K's hat to Matt and ran over to where T.K was crying.  
"T.K!! I'm so sorry!! Please stop crying. Are you okay?" asked Kari worriedly. Then she was surprised and fell back onto the ground, when T.K got up and smiled at her. He had been faking it the whole time. T.K then started to tickle Kari mercilessly.   
"T.K stop it!! Hahahahaha!!! Ple..Please stop!!" laughed Kari, trying to get her sentence out.  
"Not until you say who Matt likes six times and then who Tai likes six times!!" laughed T.K. Both Matt and Tai ran over and grabbed their little siblings, by the back of their shirts. Their faces were a blazing red.  
  
" Don't you dare Kari." Growled Tai.  
" You too T.K." added Matt blushing.  
  
T.K and Kari grinned and then shouted,  
  
" Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree…." They started. Matt and Mimi went furiously red. Tai laughed. But it was short lived, then T.K and Kari chanted," Tai and Sora sitting in a tree….", then Tai and Sora went red. They dropped the little siblings, Matt had given the hat with the apples to Joe.  
  
"T.K and Kari, you have five seconds." Growled Tai and Matt..  
" One. Two…three...FIVE!!!"   
  
T.K and Kari ran away, while Tai and Matt ran after them.  
  
Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Hikari, sweat-dropped and grinned sheepishly.  
Both Soras' and Mimis' faces were a bright red, with embarrassment.  
Suddenly two figures were approaching them and T.K and Kari ran behind them.  
  
The older Mimi, Sora and Yolei went heart eyed.  
  
The younger version noticed how their older friends selves were looking at said,  
" Don't even bother having a crush on our big brothers, THEY ALREADY HAVE GIRLFRIENDS!!" laughed T.K and Kari. Then the older Sora, Mimi and Yolei went back to normal.  
  
Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari stared at T.K and Kari hiding behind the people's legs. The two figures lifted them up and put them onto their shoulders.  
  
" What's this all about?" asked Squall.  
" Yeah, and T.K, Kari, Tai and Matt, why do those older kids over there look just like you and your friends?" added Cloud.  
  
" *sigh* Taichi and Hikari, meet OUR older brother Squall Leonhart." Said Tai. Taichi and Hikari stared.  
" And Yamato and Takeru, meet OUR older brother Cloud Strife." Added Matt. Yamato and Takeru stared.  
  
" Well, Cloud, DOES kind of resemble Yamato, when his hair was wild." Said Taichi.   
" And Squall looks like Taichi with neat hair." Added Yamato.  
  
" This is getting weirder and weirder by the moment." Sighed Jyou.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Taichi and Hikari. I'm your adopted older brother in this world." Grinned Squall. Kari was laughing at her older brother's self and her older self's faces.  
  
" Glad to meet you too Yamato and Takeru. Like Squall, I'm your adopted older brother in this world too." Added Cloud grinning. T.K was laughing his head off at his older self and Matt's older self's faces.  
  
  
"They're….they're our older brothers!?" yelled Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, and Takeru.  
  
"Hey Squall, whatcha gonna do now?" asked Kari. Squall replied," Nothing, but I think I might have to go and help Selphie and the others, for the garden festival."   
  
"The garden festival. How about Mimi helps you later. She's good at arrangements and other stuff." Replied T.K.  
"Yeah, and Cloud and his friends are helping too." Added Squall grinning at Cloud. Cloud glared at him.  
"I know, I know. Don't remind me Casanova."   
  
"We better get going. If we don't hurry, we might have more trouble setting up the festival then showing it." Laughed Cloud as he and Squall, put down T.K and Kari, and walked off towards the garden.  
  
"See you later brother!!" yelled T.K and Kari.   
  
"I can't believe this." Sighed Sora.   
  
Suddenly they saw another figure coming towards them.  
"Now who is it? Our new older sister?" asked Taichi sarcastically.   
"Very funny Taichi. It's just our teacher Ash." Replied Tai.  
"Heheheh. Taichi just got a retort by his younger self." Grinned Yamato.  
"Shut up Yamato." Said Taichi.  
"Make me."  
"Forget it. We're too old for this kind of thing."  
"Whatever."  
  
"ASH!!!" yelled the younger digi-destined. They ran up to him and started telling him what had happened.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." Grinned Ash.  
"So, after practice you guys can do whatever you want."  
"Can we go swimming?"   
"I don't see why not. Do you want Cloud, Squall and the others to come too?"   
"YEAH!!"  
"Can our older selves come too?"   
"Older selves? That can't happen unless….T.K, KARI!! DID YOU USE YOUR POWERS FOR ILLUSIONS!?"  
"WHAT!? WE CAN DO THAT!?"  
"Okay, so that means, someone else opened a portal, because Setsusana is sleeping right now." Said Ash.  
"Why don't you ask MISTY." Grinned Tai. Ash went red.  
"Shad up."  
"Hey Ash you're turning red!!" laughed Matt. They were both laughing until Ash yelled,  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!! TEN LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!!"  
"Aww!! C'mon Ash!!" said Matt and Tai.  
"NOW!!!"  
"Yipe."  
  
Tai and Matt were sprinting around the field.  
"Ugh. The rest of you, do your stretches, after the two smart guys finish their laps and I heal them, we'll do the obstacle course." Sighed Ash.  
  
Soon after Matt and Tai finished their run, and were healed by Ash, Ash had the course set up. The first part was a sprint to pool, and after the pool, there were bars that had to be swung across, after the bars, then there was another sprint to the finish line.  
  
"Okay, here are the teams and order for the race. Team1: Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Kari. Team2: Matt, Mimi, Joe and T.K.  
First is Tai and Matt for the sprint. Mimi and Sora for the swimming, Joe and Izzy for the bars, and finally T.K and Kari for the sprint. Got it? Digimon, you don't have to exercise today. Since today is the first time, you don't have this. Listen up!! After this you have music, and then we're done!!" yelled Ash.  
  
"OKAY!!!" replied the younger digi-destined. They all got into their places and then waited for the signal.   
"On your mark!! Get set!! GO!!"  
  
Tai and Matt sprinted towards the pool, and they were tied. They both reached the pool at the same time and gave the baton to Sora and Mimi, they swam all the way and then they gave the baton to Joe and Izzy and they made it across the bars. Finally they gave it to T.K and Kari; they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Suddenly both T.K and Kari tripped and both crashed into each other and rolled all the way to the finish.  



	7. Friends, Family, and Pokemon Battles

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN, *SIGH*, FINAL FANTASY SEVEN, EIGHT, POKEMON, DIGIMON 1 AND   
2, SAILOR MOON AND ANY OTHER STUFF THAT I ADD INTO THIS FIC. ALSO, A THANKS TO THE ONES   
WHO REIVEW THIS STORY SO FAR, THANKS!! ENJOY THE SEVENTH CHAPTER, AND DON'T FORGET TO  
READ AND REVIEW.   
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the younger digi-destined ran up to them, a loud boom sound was heard from the sky and everyone looked up.   
"Anyone have any idea what that is?" asked Joe. The older digi-destined ran to their younger selves. The sound got closer and closer. Then a yell erupted from nearby.  
  
"HEY ASH!! WHAT"S GOING ON, AND WHAT'S WITH THE LOUD BOOMING SOUND!?" yelled Tifa. The two final fantasy gangs came running out to see what the racket was.  
"That sound scared the girls into dropping the decorations falling." Said Cid. Suddenly he was whacked behind.  
"OWWW!!!! WHAT IN GOD'S (*&%(*#& NAME WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"  
  
"Hey Cloud, what does (*&%(*#& mean?" asked T.K. Cloud looked at T.K, then glared at Cid.  
"Watch your language Cid. T.K and Kari don't EVER say that word okay?" said Squall.   
  
"Errr, right. Sorry about that." Replied Cid sheepishly.   
"Hey, Serena and her friends are coming this way too." Said Izzy as he pointed to the on coming girls.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!! IS YOUR DOING!?" yelled Misty.   
"No. I don't know WHAT it is. So shut your trap Misty." Replied Ash. Misty glared. Ash glared back. It went like that for a while until they stopped looking at each other and waited for the thing to land.  
  
Then, the thing that had landed, was a strange ship. It was three times as big as Squall's ship. Ash walked up to hit.  
  
"I feel something inside of this ship that's familiar to me." said Ash. The door opened and Ash stood firmly as the door opened and landed at his feet. The inside of the door was like a staircase. Then suddenly two voices screamed out.  
  
"ASH!!! OMIGOD!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" then two blurs ran down the ship and tackled Ash.   
  
"WAHH!!!" yelled Ash as he was tackled. When he suddenly got his vision back, he stared at the two figures kneeling besides him.  
  
"Hi chosen one."  
"Hiya Ashy-boy!!"  
  
"Melody!? Duplica!?" yelled Ash as he suddenly sat up.  
  
"It's really you!!" yelled Ash happily. "Where'd you get the ship?"  
  
"We're glad too see you too Ashy. The real question is where did YOU get this ship. Gary found it and me, Duplica and some other old friends and family of yours got on it." Replied Melody.  
  
"You mean to tell me…." Started Ash, but then he ran towards the ship, only to be tackled again by two more figures.  
"ASHY-BOY!!"  
"ASH!!!"  
  
"GARY!? RICHIE!?" yelled Ash. Then Ash's face had a big smile on it.  
  
"I don't believe it!! You're alive!!" cried Ash, hugging Gary and Richie.  
"Hey!! We're glad to see you too. We have more guests." Grinned Gary.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"ASH!!"  
  
"TRACY AND BROCK!!"  
  
Tracy and Brock ran down the stairs and ran up to Ash.  
  
"What happened!? I thought after a certain TIME WARRIOR TRANSPORTATED ME FROM MY TIME INTO THIS ONE, (Ash was glaring at Setsusana when he was saying this. She tried to look innocent. Kinda hard when you're the oldest Sailor Scout.), that I was the only survivor next to carrot-top." Said Ash. Misty was fuming, but she controlled her temper and waited for her chance to scream at Ash.  
  
"Well, before we get into that, there are a couple of other people.  
  
Then walked out shakily, the elite four, professor oak, Lance, Ash's mom, Joy, and Todd.  
  
Ash went all teary when he saw the elite four his dad and mom.  
  
"MOM, DAD, AUNT LORILA, AUNT AGATHA, UNCLE BRUNO!!!" cried Ash as he ran to the stunned adults.  
  
"ASH!!" screamed Ash's mom. (From now on, I'll call Ash's mom Delia.)  
Delia ran up to Ash and held him in a great hug. Lance ran over too, with the elite four right behind him.  
  
  
"I don't believe it!! You really are alive!!" yelled Ash. "Hey, Gary, Richie, Duplica, Melody, Tracy, and Brock. Did you powers fully develop yet?" asked Ash. The six of them grinned.  
  
"Check it out for yourself Ashy-boy." Replied Gary. He held out one hand and then an icicle appeared.  
"Don't forget me!!" said Melody, and she held out both of her hands and water appeared.  
"Check this out!!" grinned Richie as he held out his hand and lighting bolts came.  
"What about me?" laughed Tracy as he held out his hand a yellow rose appeared.  
"I can do this!!" cried Duplica as she closed her eyes and transformed into a Mew. "Pretty cute huh!!"  
"Last but not least, me." Said Brock and he did a small earthquake.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Now you can help me train the others!!" yelled Ash happily as his friends put their powers away for the moment and Duplica changed back to normal.  
  
"Hey, who are those people behind you?" asked Melody.  
  
  
"I'm Tai."  
"Sora."  
"Mimi."  
"Matt."  
"Izzy."  
"Joe."  
"T.K"  
"Kari."  
  
"Taichi."  
"Sora."  
"Mimi"  
"Yamato."  
"Jyou."  
"Koushiro."  
"Takeru.  
"Hikari.  
  
"Cloud Strife."  
"Tifa Lockhart."  
"Barret Wallace."  
"Vincent Valentine."  
"Cait Sith."  
"Nanaki, or Red13."  
"Cid Highwind."  
"Yuffie Kisargi."  
"Aeris Gainsborth."  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
"Rinoa Heartilly."  
"Selphie Tilmitt."  
"Irvine Kinneas."  
"Quistis Trepe."  
"Zell Ditch"  
  
"Serena."  
"Mina."  
"Amy."  
"Lita."  
"Raye."  
"Alex."  
"Michelle."  
"Setsusana."  
"Hotaru."  
"Misty."  
  
Everyone except for Ash did a double take when Misty said her name.  
  
"Misty!? So this is where you came from."  
"Whoa!! Look at all the pretty girls."  
"Can it Brock." Growled Ash, pulling on Brock's ear.  
"Two reasons not to hit on them. 1) They can kick you butt EXTREMLY EASILY, and 2) They already have boyfriends, but aren't here right now."   
  
"Awwww." Sighed Brock.  
"Hey Ash, are you and Misty together at last?" asked Tracy, nudging Ash in the ribs. Ash blushed and growled back,  
"Shut up Tracy. No I don't, and I don't even like carrot top for that reason."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME CARROT-TOP ASHURA!!"  
  
"YOU BE QUIET MISTERIA!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU STOP PICKING ON ME!!"  
  
"I DON'T PICK ON YOU!!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!! YOU, SERENA, RAYE, LITA AND MINA GANGED UP ON ME AND I FELL INTO THE LAKE!!"  
  
"WELL WHOSE FALT WAS IT HUH!! IT WAS YOU MISTER POKEMON MASTER!!!  
  
"IT WAS EIGHT IN THE MORNING WHEN I WOKE UP FROM THE STUPID CAVE AND YOU AND THE OTHERS CAME UP RIGHT BEHIND ME AND SCARED ME WITH YOUR FACES!!"  
  
"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M UGLY!?"  
  
"ONLY IF YOU THINK I AM MISTY!!"  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT CALLING ME UGLY!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"Why don't you two just stop argu…"  
  
"SHUT UP BROCK!!! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM/HER!!!"  
  
"Eeep!!"   
  
Brock had just been knocked out by Misty's mallet and Ash's fist. They kept on arguing.  
  
"Are they STILL like that!?" said Gary, looking at the two of them. Suddenly, Richie got an idea.   
"Remember those battles we had with Ash, why not have rematches, to see if he changed?"   
  
"Not a bad idea Richie." Smiled Brock.  
"HEY ASH!! RICHIE, BROCK, GARY AND DUPLICA WANT TO RE-BATTLE YOU!!" yelled Tracy.  
"Well, okay. I think I'm a little rusty." Added Ash.  
"I wanna rematch too Ash." Said Misty. No one could see it, but Misty was smiling and facing towards Ash. Ash was a little taken back, but then replied, "Fine, I'll battle you again Mist."  
Then Ash's eyes grew wide when he suddenly said his nick-name for Misty.  
"MIST!?" laughed Ash's friends.  
  
"Ahh, shad up." Replied Ash blushing.  
  
"Hey, you don't have your poke balls, so where are you pokemon?" asked Richie. Ash grinned and replied,  
"Just watch."  
  
Ash took out a whistle and blew it. A small sound erupted from it, and then Ash put it back inside of his pocket. Everyone waited for awhile, and then sounds were heard. All of Ash's pokemon came running. All of Ash's friends stared at four legendary pokemon.  
  
"Ash, please tell me that I'm not dreaming and those four pokemon are Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia." Said Richie.  
"They're really there Richie."  
  
"Please tell me you're not going to use them too?" asked Duplica.  
"Don't, worry. I won't."  
  
  
First up, Ash and Duplica.  
  
  
"So, got any new ones Ashy-boy?" asked Duplica.  
  
"You'll see Duplica." Grinned Ash. "Blastoise!! You're up!!"  
  
"Ditto!! Go!!"  
  
"Blastoise!!"  
  
"Ditto!!"  
  
"Ditto!! Transform into Blastoise!!"  
  
A bright light covered Ditto and now stood a Blastoise.  
  
"I'll give you the first attack." Said Ash, folding his arms.  
  
"Don't underestimate me. Hydro pump!!"  
  
Blastoise shot out two powerful blasts of water out of its cannons.  
  
"Blastoise, ice blast."  
  
"There's no such attack!!"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
"WHAT THE!?"  
  
Ash's Blastoise shot out ice and it pushed the water freezing it and freezing up Ditto.  
  
"I don't believe it." Said Duplica returning Ditto.  
  
"Here, it's an anti-freeze." Said Ash throwing Duplica a bottle. Duplica caught it and walked up to Ash.  
  
Then, out of the blue Duplica gave Ash a peck on the cheek.  
  
"He, thanks."  
  
"Abu…wha….the….why…." stuttered Ash. He was blushing because of embarrassment.  
  
"Why that little……." Growled Misty from the side lines.  
  
"Hey Misty, is it just me, or are you JEALOUS of Duplica?" asked Brock grinning.  
  
"POW!!!"  
  
Brock was rewarded with a large mallet kiss. He was sent into the forest.  
  
"Ehhhhhh. Now you see, why you never want to get on Misty's bad side." Tracy whispered to Gary and Richie.  
  
"I should know too. One time, when Team Rocket slowed down Ash to the fifth round battle with me, Misty came running up to me and started strangling me. Something about talking to her on the phone and calling her names and asking if Ash could come out and meet me, or something like that."  
  
"I've had it worse. She has this fear of bugs right, When I was traveling with Ash and Misty, and we landed this island I wanted to check out for a while, so then when we land and I tell her its full of bugs. She said she wanted to stay on the beach and I asked her why, and then she just stood there. Then Ash told me that she was afraid of bugs, and then I said, oh!! So when it comes to bugs, Misty's a chicken and then my foot felt pain for nearly the whole day." Replied Tracy.   
  
  
"I'm next." Said Gary.  
  
"Eevee go!!"  
  
"Pikachu, you're up." 


End file.
